1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to flush-mounted, cavity-backed slot antennas, and more particularly to a dual function antenna which operates in two frequency bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For testing and evaluation of aerospace re-entry bodies the capability for accommodating the telemetry function must be provided. Separate antenna systems were thus used--one for the radar function and one for the telemetry function. Since the operational re-entry body shells have a single antenna system, it was necessary to fabricate special shells with the additional telemetry antennas for testing and evaluation.